


SOLO | Han & Leia FanFic (Star Wars)

by PrincessLeiaS0l0



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Baby Ben Solo, Force Sensitive Leia, Good Parent Han Solo, Han and Leia, Other, Parents Han and Leia, Past Leia Organa/Han Solo, Pregnant Leia, Young Kylo Ren, hansolo, hanxleia, leia pregnant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessLeiaS0l0/pseuds/PrincessLeiaS0l0
Summary: ONGOING; The 1st year of Han Solo & Princess Leia's marriage starting from the day after their wedding. 90% FluffWill go along with Disney Canon to the best of my ability, so if there are mistakes let me know.ALSO. I am using this to help me learn to write in-character representations of these characters. I STRIVE FOR ACCURACY. If there is ever anything you find out of character for Han, Leia, or anyone else. TELL ME.thank u and MTFBWYalso posted on fanfic.net and wattpad, same story, same username :)
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Kudos: 14
Collections: HanLeia, Star Wars + Han & Leia





	1. Chapter 1

"Mornin' sweetheart" was the first thing Leia heard on her first morning married to Han. It had all happened so fast. She, Luke, and Chewie had gotten Han out carbonite, blown up the second Death Star, and as fireworks decorated the night sky, Han had asked her to marry him, and within 24 standard hours they'd said their vows. Now they were married. Kriff- they were in the same bunk! At the moment she couldn't recall exactly how it'd all happened, but she sure wasn't mad about it. Han certainly wasn't. He'd waited a long time for this. Three incredibly long years in fact. 

"Morning Flyboy" she whispered, her smile just barely peeking out at Han from beneath their pillow. 

"Mmmm" Han softly moaned.

Those three years of waiting had paid off already."Did ya sleep well Leia?"he certainly hoped she had. The Falcon didn't exactly have the most comfortable bunk situation."Yes." she sighed."To be honest, I haven't slept for more than an hour a night for the last six months". Leia confessed. Sleep hadn't come easily to her since she joined the Rebellion, but she'd never been so deprived of it as she was when Han was away. The fact she had any energy at all was a miracle in itself."What the-? How on Corellia are you still alive Leia?! " he exclaimed. "Well first off- I'm not on Corellia". she teased, as a small smile crossed her lips. They both chuckled softly."And secondly, I've got about a million less reasons to worry now". she added."Well, now you've also got someone to make sure you're sleepin' at night". Han said, as he gently pulled a loose strand of hair away from Leia's face and behind her ear. Making Leia's cheeks blush to a shade of pink as vibrant as a Tatooine sunset."I still have nightmares ya' know". she decided to say. She didn't know why, but she felt he needed to know that. "You didn't have any last night". he said, while taking that strand of hair he'd just tucked behind her ear and pulled it out to wrap it around his finger. "Well last night was-"she paused."...special" she finally decided."Just special?" Han gasped, playfully mimicking the face of someone who had been deeply offended."I'm hurt.""What? Do you want me to say it was ordinary?" Two could play this game. But suddenly, Han didn't want to mess around anymore. Well not completely- of course. Just about this subject. "If it means you won't have nightmares anymore, then yes. Last night should have been ordinary for you"."Since when are you so concerned about my nightmares?""Since always Leia". He said coolly, even though he meant every word."Don't act like i've never witnessed you having one". He was right. She couldn't ignore the fact that he'd seen them. She'd been able to hide her nightmares from the rest of the alliance- even Luke didn't know about them, but she hadn't been able to hide them from Han.

General Rieekan had been pairing the Princess and the scoundrel together from day one- that moof milker. Despite Leia's many pleas to be assigned another pilot or bodyguard, Riekaan had always insisted she remain working with Han. They'd had 47 missions together in the past 3 years. He'd certainly witnessed many of her midnight mental breakdowns; always offering her a shoulder to lean on, but she'd refused. At least that's what her memory told her. Sometimes she'd woken up completely unaware of the torture she'd been through the night before. But whenever she was conscious of her decisions, she'd starved herself of the comfort she didn't even know she needed- she didn't even know she wanted it! All she'd known then was her next mission, and in an effort to never lose her focus she'd never allowed herself the distraction of comfort. Even though she'd lost everything. She had nothing. It was a good thing that Rieekan was as stubborn as she and Han. Otherwise, she'd still have nothing.

"You're right" she agreed. A smile covering her face. 

"Sweetheart, I'm always right". He grinned.

"Alright then, flyboy. How about you prove it to me by finally validating those cooking skills you can't stop gloating about?" she asked.

"I'd be glad to, your highnessness. How about some breakfast?". He offered, holding his hand out to his wife, pulling her out of their bed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Leia get over here!" Han yelled from the cockpit. Leia quickly rushed over to where he was.

"Sit down, we're about to drop out of hyperspace" he motioned for her to sit in the copilot's chair. She sat, and immediately felt the harsh jerk against the chair that meant they had completed the exit.

"This is the Sesid Launch Bay, please state your business Stargazer" 

"Stargazer?" Leia raised her eyebrows in amusement.

"Look sister, it was the most innocent name I could come up with, and besides I didn't hear you give any ideas!" he hissed, just for her to continue chuckling, but she nodded.

"Stargazer, please state your business" oh right, he needed to pick up the comm.

"Uh- I'm just here on vacation...heard this place has got some great beaches, so I just wanted to check it out". 

"Alright, Stargazer. You have clearance for one week in bay twenty-four."

"Thanks" he muttered into the comm, and prepared for landing."

That's a pretty short trip you got us" Leia remarked.

"Could've been shorter" he grumbled back.

"Han, why are you in such a mood all of a sudden?"

"I'm not in a mood!" he snapped.

"Well will you quit being a grump? I don't know what in the universe got into you!"

They were both as mad as an angry pair of Banthas now.

"Nothing got into me Leia!"

"Nothing?"

"Nothing!"

"Are you sure?"

"Shut up and let me land!" he covered her mouth as he pulled the ship down to the planet's surface. As soon as they did, she shoved his hand off her mouth. She pulled him up from his chair and immediately smacked his face. 

"If nothing has gotten into you, then why are you being a sleemo?!"

"Kriff, Leia! I didn't do anything to you!"

"You didn't do anything?"

"Yeah. I didn't do anything"

"You didn't do ANYTHING?! You just told me to shut up!"

"I did do that, huh? Sorry bout' that sweetheart" he paused.

"But before that, what in the universe were you accusing me of doing?"

"You don't know?! You only got us one week here! I thought we agreed at breakfast that our honeymoon would be two weeks long! We were supposed to have two weeks and you jus-"

So that was it. Gosh, Leia was hard to understand sometimes. Now If only she would stop yelling.

"You never listen to me! I wish you weren't such a-" she started, but Han didn't let her finish. He'd picked her up by the waist, and before she knew it, he was kissing her. They kissed long and hard. As they kissed, her hands became entwined with his hair, and his were making their way to her small waist. When they finally broke the kiss, all was made up. 

"Han" she whispered, as he began to kiss her neck.

"What s'matter?" he muttered into her soft skin.

"Nothing, I just- we should probably get off the Falcon and save this for the hotel room."

"Yeah" he agreed, now gently placing his hands on her cheeks, bestowing one last kiss to her forehead.

"I'll go get the luggage" he offered.

"There's only one small crate."

"That's all?"

"We don't have that much stuff" she shrugged, and they quickly picked up the crate as they exited the Falcon's ramp. Moments later, Han and Leia set foot on land and immediately took a second to breathe in the unique scent of Sesid's salty beach air.   
"Why does that smell make me hungry?" Han asked himself aloud.

"Beaches tend to make you hungry, don't they?"

"I guess so, haven't been to one in awhile though."

"Well this one is really nice" she said, as they walked into the marketplace.

"I think you'll like it."

After walking for several minutes, they stopped at a beautiful hotel. While most of Sesid's architecture were short, stout, rustic structures built from adobe, this hotel was sleek, tall, and built with pale, yellow marble. Its intricate molding, large windows, and blue dome roof provided enough evidence for one to assume its architect was from Naboo. 

"Let's stay here!" Leia gushed at first sight.

"I like the sound of that."

They entered the lobby, and took in the art adorning the hotel's tall ceilings, admiring the hotel's sophisticated furnishings.

"Kriff, this'll be expensive" Han realized.

"I don't care" Leia said.

Of course she didn't care, she was rich- wasn't she? She had been when he'd first met her after all.They made their way to the front desk, and a young, smiling, blonde woman greeted them- probably the concierge.

"Happy Tides! My name is Avila, how may I help you?"

"Happy Tides!" Leia returned the woman with what must be a local greeting.

"I'd like to book a room for uh-" Han started, but couldn't do the math quick enough, so he quickly gave Leia the secret look they both knew meant 'help!'.

"Six nights" she whispered. 

"Six nights" he repeated.

"Alright, you're good to go for six nights in the honeymoon suite!" The blonde concierge repeated, as she quickly typed a few things into her datapad.

"How'd you know it was our honeymoon?" Han asked her inquisitively.

"Well, you two are famous rebellion heroes aren't you?"

"That all depends on your definition of 'hero', but we do work with the allianc-" Leia started.

"I was right! You're Princess Leia, and you're General Solo! There have been some rumors spreading that you two got married, so I assumed that's why you're here!" Leia let go of a sigh, which the concierge took as confirmation of her theory. Her smile spread even further, clearly thrilled at the success of her detective work.

"My friends are gonna die when they hear about this!" Leia groaned inside. She hadn't wanted to draw any attention to themselves! How'd the concierge even recognized them?

"How'd you know it was us?" Leia asked the concierge.

"Well, for starters, you're wearing the starbird, and second, everyone's seen you both on the Imperial wanted ads they play on the holonet. And third, you've got that super fancy hairstyle only Princesses have. And fourth, he's got the Corellian blood stripe running down his pants."

Kriff! I should've thought about what we were wearing! Leia silently cursed herself.

Usually she was so careful about this stuff, but with the victory, wedding, and the start of their honeymoon, she'd somehow forgotten and thrown caution to the wind. Thankfully, Han seemed as concerned about concealing their identities as she was.

"Hey, how bout' you don't go tellin' all your little friends about us" he told her, as he tossed a couple credits over the desk. The concierge looked at the credits that now lay in her lap and sighed.

"Alright" she finally agreed.

"Good" he said, pointing an index finger at the girl as if to warn her. 

The concierge handed Leia the chip that would serve as their room key and they quickly rushed to the nearest turbolift. 

"Guess we're going shopping" Han said, breaking the silence in the turbolift.

"Yes" Leia agreed.

"We have to do everything we can to conceal our identities." Leia said, and Han nodded in agreement.

"If that concierge knew who we are, anyone can. And the last thing we need is for Imperial loyalists, remaining troops, or bounty hunters to track us down on our honeymoon."

"You're absolutely right sweetheart."

"We'll have to get rid of everything she used to identify us with."

"Do you remember what she said?" Han asked.

"Mostly. The simplest thing is the starbird on my clothing."

"It's quite the give away" Han chuckled.

"I know! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Its not like you have anything else to wear" he shrugged. He was right. 

The turbolift arrived at the 21st level- the one their suite was located on. As Han unlocked their door, she set down their luggage crate, and proceeded to finish laying out their plan.

"So, we'll have to replace all my clothes. And yours too. She saw that blood stripe" Leia gestured to the red checkered pattern running down Han's pant legs.

"Aw Leia, you can't take that away from me!"

"I certainly can, Han! Besides, it really isn't so bad compared to what I'm going to have to do to myself."

"What are you going to do?"

"You heard her, people know what I look like. I'll have to do something entirely different with my hair."

"What?!"

"Yes, you heard me!"

"You're gonna change your hair?!"

"Precisely so."He moaned.

"But Lei- I like your hair" he whined, pulling out a loose strand of her hair from behind her ear. 

He remembered how splendid he'd felt in their bunk the night before, when she'd let him partake in the sacred act of removing her hair pins, releasing a beautiful ocean made up of waves that were Leia's hair. And then he remembered when those thick, caf-colored waves had covered his face, making it almost impossible to see her, but oh-so rewarding when he'd managed to brush them away. He was indulging in these memories, among others like them, when Leia brought him back to their reality.

"Han, believe me, it won't be quite so bad as if I was captured" she whispered.

He agreed. Any sort of pleasure was worth sacrificing if it would prevent Leia's suffering. He soon found himself nodding his consent.

"I know what you're thinking flyboy."

"What? With the force?!" One thing was for sure, he did not want her to know how much he idolized her hair. If she knew, he'd never hear the end of it.

"No, hotshot" she smiled.

"I can just tell." She told him, and plopped down on their bed. He sat down next to her and wondered if she really knew what he was thinking. His heart was pounding in anticipation.

"You're gonna miss it" she finally said, gesturing to her braided crown. Then she started to unpin the magnificent pile of braids that adorned her pretty little face.

"Hey, wait!" He stopped her, gently pulling her hand away from its work, setting it on her lap instead. Then bringing his own hand back up to it, and began removing the pins himself.

"That's my job, remember?" he teased.

"I was right!" she softly exclaimed.

"Yeah, you were" he surprisingly heard himself admit. But the even larger surprise occurred when she didn't mock or shame him. She just giggled.

"Its okay, you nerfherder. I'll only cut it up to here" she assured him, holding her two pointer fingers up to her shoulder blades.

"That's awfully short" he complained.

"And you're awfully picky" she retorted, just before she gently raised her lips to his, joining the two into a state of pure bliss.

"Kriff, Leia! You're killing me" he moaned.

"Awww. You're too young to die. Get up, or I might start thinking you really are an old man!" she exclaimed as she stood, pulling him off their bed. 

He followed her as she made her way out of their suite, back down the turbolift, out of the lobby, and to a nearby clothing store.

"There's a lot of stuff here." Han observed the many aisles of clothing; mainly women's clothing.

She nodded in agreement, biting her bottom lip. Then her lips parted mischievously. 

"Why don't you pick something for me?" 

"Me?" Han asked unsurely, index fingers pointed toward his chest.

"Yes, you" she assured him.

"You're the famous Han Solo. You know what you want" she said in theatrical voice, with a hint of drama that made him chuckle.

"Listen sweetheart, I'm no fashion expert" he tried to discourage her, but she just laughed.

"That's debatable" she said, tugging at the corner of his jacket.

"You do have some style."

"I've never picked clothes for a woman before though."

"Oh it's not that hard. Start off simply." she instructed him.

"What do you think is my color?" she asked, giving her body a quick twirl.

"Your color?" he repeated, trying to comprehend her lesson.

"Yes, my color. The one, or ones, that make my most attractive features stand out." 

Ah. He understood now! 

sorta.

"Okay" he said, grabbing a barf-green dress off the closest rack.

She raised an eyebrow at the questionable choice, and was glad when he began to shake his head.

"Nope" he said after a few seconds, tossing the dress to the floor.

"Han! Pick that up!" she scolded, and he bent down to retrieve the dress, messily hanging it back up on the rack. 

She sighed to herself as he went to go find another clothing article.Han went through several colors. Red, purple, pink, yellow, maroon, black, and various shades of teal. Then he squinted at his wife's small frame, trying to determine the winning color.

"Ya know what?" he finally said.

"What?"

"Black is your color" he declared.

"No,no,no,no,no,no,no. Black is definitely not my color" she denied.

"But it makes you look so classy" he refuted.

"No" she told him. This time much more firmly. 

And she thinks I'm touchy! He thought.

"Leia, what's so bad about black? I think it looks nice."

"Its not."

"But why?!"

"Because!"

"Listen sweetheart, you don't have to hide everything from me anymore! You can tell me what you're thinking!"

"I don't want to wear black! Its dark, ugly, and its-" she cringed.

"Sithly."

A-ha! 

Leia didn't want to wear black because it reminded her of her Darth Vader! And if there was one person in the galaxy she despised, it was definitely Darth Vader. Despite Luke's attempts to convince her Vader had once been a good man, Leia refused to believe there was any goodness beneath that wretched suit. That wretched black suit.

So of course that was it!

"Hey, sweetheart" kriff- now he had to apologize again.

"I'm sorry" he said, taking her into his arms.

"Its alright" she waited a moment to continue.

"How bout' you choose another one?"

"Okay your highnessness" Han glanced over and saw a pretty blue dress. Length wise, it would probably fit Leia to her knees. Its sleeves were capri length, with quilted cuffs. The hem was quilted as well, he noted. It had a formal collar, that met a deep slit down the chest area, which could be fastened up modestly with small buttons made from pearls. It would look gorgeous on her.

"This is it!" Han proudly handed Leia the dress.

"Blue isn't my color either" she shook her head, causing a look of utter disappointment to spread on Han's face. 

Kriff- I hurt his feelings! she soon realized. But Leia was a diplomat, and if there was one thing she excelled at, it was solving problems like this.

"It used to be though!" she reassured him, in hoped of taking away his frown. 

"Used to?"

"Yes, before puberty I had blonde hair. I used to always wear blue as a kid."

"Why don't you now?"

"Well-" she held up a fistful of hair.

"It's not blonde anymore!"

"What's wrong with that?"

"I don't know, blue just looks less flattering with my brown hair" she shrugged, but then took a closer look at the dress. It really was a pretty color, and it looked stylish and comfortable too. 

Maybe I could... The wheels in her head began turning.

"Han, we'll take it"

"You'll take it?"

"Yes. You did a good job hotshot.''

"Picking your dress?"

"Yes- and also my new hair color!" she exclaimed, hurrying off towards the register.

"What do you mean I picked your new hair color?"

"Well, first you reminded me that I like the color blue, and then you reminded me that my hair used to be blonde, and that reminded me that a couple months back, when you were in carbonite, I was hoping to dye my hair blonde as soon as I got the chance."

"And this is your chance?"

"Precisely so!"

"You sure blonde will look good?" She nodded.

"Trust me, you're gonna love it!"

They quickly paid for the dress, and before he knew it, Leia had dragged him to some salon. "Happy Tides! Welcome to Sesid Beauty Salon. Do you have an appointment?"

"No" Leia bit her lip, hoping she wouldn't get turned down.

"That's okay sweetie, we can fit you in when Pearl is done!" The cashier gestured to a tall woman in the back of the salon, who finishing up a little boy's haircut.

"What's your name?"

Leia glanced at Han, unsure of what to say. She hadn't thought up any false names beforehand, so she went with whatever came off the top of her head.

"Uh, Hanna."

"Alright Hanna, please take a seat wherever you'd like. We'll call you over when we're ready."

"Alright, thank you."

Leia made her way over to the sofa where Han had already settled. He was reading some starship catalogue.

"What's wrong? The Falcon not good enough for you?" she teased.

"What?! Never! She'll always be my baby."

"Well then why in the universe are you looking at new ships from a catalogue?"

"Look sister, ain't none of these fancy schmancy catalogue ships as good as the Falcon, I can bet you 5 million credits on that."

"Really?" Leia asked him slowly, doubting his seriousness.

"Really! I just like to see what new thingies they've added to the newer ones so that I can add them to the Falcon myself."

"Well I'll see your 5 million credits, and raise you-"

"Since when do you gamble with me?!"

"To be honest, not until we started sharing the same money, so- yesterday" she laughed, and Han couldn't help but join in. A couple seconds later the stylist the cashier had addressed earlier as 'Pearl', approached Leia.

"Happy Tides! I just finished up with that little boy, so you are welcome to go right up and take a seat!"

"Oh yes... I'll be right there" Leia promised.

"You're sure you wanna do this?" Han asked her, one last time before she walked to the metal stylist's chair.

"Yes! I'm very sure, you womprat" she reassured him, and playfully pushed him further into the sofa before leaving him to his anticipation.

It was hard for Han to focus on the catalogue now, with Leia getting her hair cut by some stranger and all! Last time she'd done something with her hair, he'd been the one to do it. Han didn't trust many people in general, but he trusted even less people with Leia's hair. For all he knew, they could be stealing and selling its remains for a profit. As strange as it may seem, hair was one of the richest and most rare business in the galaxy. He'd smuggled shipments of it many a times during his days of smuggling.

It had been so long since Leia had someone tend to her hair. It felt...relaxing. First, Pearl brushed out Leia's tangled mess into soft waves. Then, she took clips and separated Leia's hair, pinning them up into sections. She grabbed her scissors and Leia could feel herself gasp when she heard the first Snip! 

Snip, snip! Snip, snip! Snip, snip, snip! Large masses of Leia's brown waves began falling to the floor and within seconds, her head felt 10 pounds lighter. She felt like she could breathe! After a few adjustments, Leia's hair length had been altered to end just at her shoulders. She was even more relieved she'd been able to keep the promise she'd made to Han back at the hotel. When Pearl had made the first snip!, Leia had feared the woman had cut it shorter than asked.

"Hold on, I'll be right back..." the stylist assured Leia, as she went to retrieve the products necessary to dye Leia's brown hair to a warm blonde. Leaving Leia to admire her new hair length.It was short. Much shorter than she'd had it in a long time. 

Gosh- she couldn't even remember how long it had been since her head had felt this free. And aside from being convenient, the style was also quite pretty. She crossed her fingers, hoping the dye wasn't about to wreck it all. The stylist soon returned with a number of chemicals in hand. She set them down on the hovercart, and started the bleaching process. About an hour and a half later, she had finally achieved a shade light enough to apply the blonde dye Leia had selected. The dye was quickly applied, and Leia's hair was rinsed out as soon as the color had set. The stylist then dried Leia's hair, and brushed it into the style it was cut for. When she was done, she removed the silk cape that had been covering Leia's outfit, allowing Leia to brush off the little hairs that had fallen from her head and were now itching the back of her neck. Pearl was quickly paid, and as the woman turned to leave, Leia couldn't help but admire her now-blonde hair in the mirror. 

Han had better like it!- she thought. 

Or I'll be Kriffing dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if this was out of character, tell me please. thx :)


	3. 3

Leia couldn't help but smile as Han led her down the hall to the lift. He was being such a gentleman she almost wanted to tease him for it. But if she did, he might never act so sweetly again.  
Han was about to press the button to close the door to the lift when they both heard a quivering voice cry out.  
"Wait! Hold the lift please!" An elderly human couple was making their way down the hall as fast as their feeble legs would take them.  
"Should we wait?" Han quickly asked Leia.  
"Of course! How could you even consider leaving the poor couple behind?" Leia exclaimed, riled up for the millionth time that day.  
Han shrugged. "It was just a thought."  
"Clearly not a good one" she retorted.  
"I don't see what's so bad about being alone in a lift with a pretty girl like you" Han said in a deep, charming voice- a devilish grin capturing his face. Leia felt herself blush, and promptly attempted to hide her rosy cheeks by leaning into Han's bicep. She sighed, licking her lips, just as the elderly couple walked in. Leia quickly observed them. The woman was small by most standards, but was still taller than she was. The elderly man, who Leia guessed was the woman's husband, was much taller. His skin was wrinkled and spotted from many years spent under harsh suns, as was the woman's. But unlike the woman's, he also had an arched back. Probably worked in an Imperial labor camp, she mused. The Empire had always treated its slaves and 'voluntary servicemen' harshly. Not harshly... she corrected herself. Cruelly.  
Leia was still in the midst of creating these nanosecond assumptions when the old woman spoke.  
"Newlyweds?"  
Leia's eyebrows raised, her pupils dilating. This again? I changed my hair for nothing! her conscience screamed at her. But despite the regrets she had, she knew she must answer the woman- even if the woman knew who she was.  
"Why, yes" Leia replied coolly.  
She felt Han tense.  
"How'd you know?" he asked. Thankfully, his question came off much more relaxed than Leia sensed he felt.  
The old woman smiled.  
"The look in your eyes..." she paused.  
"I remember it so well."  
Maybe they don't know who we are. The idea dawned on Leia. The remark was one she didn't quite know how to respond to, so she just looked up at Han and smiled.  
"Let me guess, is it your first full day?" the woman's husband asked. Leia's eyes remained fixed on Han. She nodded as if to tell him- you get to answer the guy.  
"Uh, yeah." Leia sensed Han's tension grew almost instantaneously as he answered. "How'd you figure that?"  
"Simple" the man replied. "You haven't killed each other yet!" The old man gave a wink at Han, and the whole party laughed for a good couple of seconds- all except for the old woman.  
"Don't be a pessimist Ard, they seem very sweet."  
"I know that!" he exclaimed defensively. "And I'm sure he's a verygood husband" he added, pointing to Han. "Right, my boy?" Han nodded in agreement with the old man, eyes wide. "See!" Ard continued, as if to make a point to his wife. "Now, why don't you kiss the bride, son?"  
This time Han's eyebrows were raised, and they stayed that way as he considered Ard's prompt.  
Ah, what the hell?he finally decided, cupping Leia's cheek in his palm, leaning down to her level for a kiss. For a moment, Leia looked shocked at Han's, well- public display of affection, but she couldn't find the strength to refuse when he enveloped her lips with his, gently sucking them.  
Mmmm he moaned, tasting every centimeter of her lips. The kiss grew more and more passionate as he moved his hands from her cheek to the small of her waist, and they soon forgot they were in the company of the elderly couple. Han was about to deepen it when he heard the old man holler in excitement.  
"See Lu? They are a beautiful couple!"  
"Ard, I never said I doubted their attractiveness"  
Han and Leia quickly disengaged from the kiss, their focus redirected toward the elderly couple.  
"They will make lovely children" Lu nodded in agreement with herself.  
At this remark, Han looked over at Leia's face, hoping to catch her reaction. He was satisfied to see that her cheeks had blushed to a bright shade of red, and watched as she attempted to recover by biting her bottom lip and blinking several times before smiling sweetly at the old woman.  
"Why, thank you" Leia said once her cheeks had fainted to rosy crimson, using the diplomacy of a -well, Princess.  
It was then that the lift arrived to the first floor of the hotel, and they were able to say their goodbyes and go their separate ways.  
"Well, they were friendly" Han said as they exited hotel.  
"Very friendly" Leia agreed.  
They couple walked in silence for some time before Leia got the idea that Han didn't know where he was going. Her suspicions were proven right when he opened up his holo map from his watch.  
"Since when does Han Solo use a map?" she teased.  
"Since he got an appetite, that'swhen" he shook his head. "We aren't far now, just a few more blocks and we'll be there" he assured Leia.  
"You're sure?" she raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms against her chest.  
"Are you doubting me your worshipfulness?"  
"Oh, so we're back to 'your worshipfulness' now?"  
"Only if you keep bugging me" Han retorted.  
"Listen flyboy, if you say one more word, you are sleeping on the floor tonight" she threatened.  
Han looked down, instantly seeing the pure wrath which encaptured her face, and kicked himself mentally for finding the angry glower she gave him so kriffing attractive.  
"Its okay honey" he assured her, placing a hand on her shoulder and a soft kiss in her hair. "Not a word."  
"Don't you 'honey' me" she rolled her eyes.  
If she keeps doing that, they're gonna get stuck like that someday. Han thought- thankfully not out loud.  
"Well what do you want me to call you? 'Your worshipfulness'?"  
"Absolutely not."  
"Then what?"  
"How about... hmmm" she placed a finger on her lip, mocking a look of deep thought. "Oh I know..." she smiled up at him flirtatiously "...Leia. That's a good name."  
"That's a very good name", he said, returning a mischievous smile, "But I know an even better one".  
"Oh really?" Leia tilted her head in curiosity. "And just whatis this name?"  
Han smirked. "Leia Solo" he declared in a voice so deep and seductive, Leia couldn't resist stopping them both in their tracks to grab ahold of his collar, yanking it down to her level for a kiss.  
Mmmm he moaned, wondering how on Sesid Leia make him feel so kriffing good. If he wasn't anxious to get back to the hotel before, he sure was now.  
"All right, enough flirting sweetheart, I already know you love me."  
Leia blushed. "I'm not a flirt".  
"Well then what are you?"  
"Hungry" she replied simply.  
"For me" he smirked.  
"Don't get so cocky" she shook her head at him. "I'm hungry for those ronto kebabs you promised me..." her smile quickly turned to a frown, "...the ones we can't seem to find anywhere".  
"Hey, relax. They're right around the corner. Maybe if you stopped kissing me, we'd be there already" he quipped.  
"Are you saying you didn't enjoy that?"  
"Of course not, sweetheart. I thoroughly enjoyed that."  
"'Thoroughly" she repeated the word. "That's a big word for a scoundrel like you" she teased.  
"Yeah, I think I've been spending way too much time with diplomatic people" slipping back into their endless game of teasing. "And if I keep seeing them, they might begin to rub off on me, if you get what I mean." Leia sighed, but soon rewarded his humor with a smile. She looked adorable when she was happy.  
"Hey, look" he gently nudged her elbow with his hand. "We're here".  
Leia looked at the place. It smelled delicious, and the food looked promising. But there wasn't any seating in sight.  
"Han, this isn't a restaurant."  
"Yeah, you're right."  
"Are you sure this is the right place?"  
"Come on Lei- you already asked me that a million times. I told you. This is it."  
"I have not asked you that a million times."  
"Look princess. I ain't gonna argue with you no more. This is the place. I always know where I'm go-" he was silenced as she yanked his holo watch off his wrist. This time he was the one to roll his eyes, as she began to analyze the map for herself. After a few moments, her face turned bright red- but this time it wasn't because she was blushing.  
"Han! You took us to the wrong location! This is the the take-out stand! We were supposed to go to the fine-dining!"  
He looked over to the two different locations on the map she had pulled up, and found she was right.  
"Hey, its fine" he quickly assured her, brushing his hand across her shoulder, hoping to direct her attention away from the fact that she'd been right all along.  
"The food here at least smells great, and as for the seating, I can ask around for a good place to eat it at".  
"And if there is none?"  
"Trust me, there will be", he grinned cockily. "So, what's your order?"  
"I'll take two of those ronto kabobs that are being slow roasted right there" she pointed to the spinning spits above an open hearth.  
"Just two? I'm having four"  
"Yes."  
"You're sure?" he asked one more time.  
"Absolutely" she confirmed.  
"Alright then" he shrugged and walked to the stand next to the grill to order. There wasn't much of a line, so Leia didn't have to stand around waiting for very long. Several minutes later, Han returned with a paper bag in hand.  
"I got the food!" He exclaimed, the right end of his lips parted in a proud smile.  
"Do you have a place for us to eat at though?"  
"Yes" his smile growing all the more proud. "Follow me, its right this way."  
After a short walk, they arrived at a small, isolated beach area. It was so beautiful, so private, so- romantic, that Leia was shocked Han had actually found it.  
"Whaddy'a think sweetheart?" he asked Leia after giving her a few moments to take off her shoes and wiggle her toes in the sand. She opened her eyes before replying, she had closed them while taking in the crisp scent of the salty beach air.  
"Its good" she finally admitted.  
"Just good?"  
"Pretty good" she smiled, "for a scoundrel like you."  
Han chuckled. "C'mere sweetheart" he gestured to the spot next to where he was sitting. Leia slowly made her way to it, and poked a finger into the paper bag as she sat.  
"It smells good"  
"I know." Han handed her a kebab, and then took one out for himself. He looked over at Leia, who was now munching on her kebab happily.  
"Ya' like it?"  
"Yes" she assured him. They sat in the silence of the waves for awhile, its noise accompanied only by the sound of their munching. Han finished his kebabs quickly, and settled for building a small fort with sand as he waited for his wife to finish eating. But even after she had, she continued to stare out at the waves without saying a word. Han never minded silence, but she hadn't said anything for quite awhile. And if he knew Leia, that meant she was thinking- which wasn't always a good thing.  
"Hey, you okay"?  
"Yes" she looked up at him through her lashes as she snapped a kebab stick in two, sticking them into Han's fort like flag poles.  
"Watcha thinkin' about?"  
"Oh, I'm not thinking" she turned her head back towards the ocean. "I'm just- I'm wondering if the alliance needs us".  
"Us?"  
"Yes, us. To help with the evacuation" she paused noting the annoyance on Han's face. "I'm sorry, I can't help but think about them. It's just- I've never been away from it all really. I feel like we're at such a crucial point, and it's like I abandoned post. And It's most certainly not that I don't want to be here with you Its just that,Han I-". Han raised a finger to her lips, silencing her.  
"Look, Princess. They'll be fine" Leia looked doubtful. "Hey, they survived when you took leave to come and get me, and besides Luke's taking care of them" he grinned. "AndLando" he added, rolling his eyes jestingly. Ya' know I wouldn't be surprised if we came back and the entire alliance is wearing his ridiculous capes." Leia giggled.  
"Ah, you and Lando" she said, shaking her head .  
"You know, while you were out, he couldn't stop blabbing about how you two met."  
"Oh hell no" Han's hand smacked into his face. Leia let him stew for a few seconds before gently pulling it away, bringing her lips to his jaw and placing tiny kisses on it.  
"He also told me about- what was her name?" She squinted her eyes trying to recall what Lando had told her the name of Han's girl had been. "I don't remember." She pulled her lips away, tilting her head teasingly. "Aren't you gonna tell me?" she fluttered her lashes flirtatiously, "I'll tell you the name of my first boyfriend" Han's eyes grew wide.  
"Hmph" he snorted. "Who says I want to know the name of his-royalness-whoever-the-heck-he-was-?" he shook his head. "Cuz I sure as sith don't."  
Leia pouted. "You're no fun" she shrugged as if to say- fine, you win. But the look in her eyes told Han they'd get back to that topic soon enough. Pretty soon he'd forgotten it'd even been mentioned, as Leia nestled herself into his lap. Han found his way to her hair pins, and slowly began removing them one by one. When he'd collected them all, he placed them in the pocket of his jacket- freeing his fingers to unravel her tight, short braids. He soon released them, and they fell into soft waves, framing her blushing face. Gosh, she's cute. Han thought to himself, as he twisted a lock onto his index finger. A motion that Leia felt was extremely therapeutic and just the tiniest bit romantic. No. She corrected herself- It was very romantic.  
"Do you miss it?" she timidly asked him.  
"Hm?"  
Leia looked up to his relaxed face. "Do you miss my long, brown hair?"  
"No" he replied bluntly.  
"I like this" he murmured, his tone sincere. "Why, are you gonna change it back?"  
"Well, I can't exactly change the length once we get back, but I don't feel like staying blonde" she paused thoughtfully, "I'd hate it if people think i'm twinning with Luke"  
"Mmm, yeah. Luke." he mumbled in agreement, the look in his eyes revealing he was mainly focused on the yellow lock of hair wrapped around his finger.  
"I still think its cute though" he added quietly. If the sound of incoming waves rolling towards the shore had been any louder, Leia might not even have heard the remark.  
"You're getting soft, Solo" she accused playfully, wagging a finger at him.  
"Did I say that out loud?" his brows furrowed in concern for his ego.  
"Yes. Regretting it?"  
Han shrugged. "Nah" he said, much to her surprise. "Sooner or later you were gonna find out I think you're attractive."  
"I'm sure you thought marrying me was a good way of hiding it" she quipped, making Han laugh. A genuine laugh, one that made his head fall back and his teeth show.  
"Goodness, Han- you're laughing."Leia said in disbelief. "The virgin birth of your teeth."  
"Hey, that's not true. I am a very humorous person."  
"No, you think you're a humorous person. What you really are is sarcastic, sardonic, and much too sanguine."  
"Sanguine?"  
"Yes, Sanguine." Leia looked at him as if everyone in the galaxy had grown up hearing such a word from their first day of life.  
"Of course you know what 'sanguine' is" Han rolled his eyes "I have no idea what the hell it means".  
Leia frowned. "Oh" she paused, raising her eyebrows in surprise. "It means you're cocky" she rubbed her thumb across his forehead soothingly.  
"I should've said that, huh?"  
"Its ok, sweetheart" Han assured her, placing a quick peck to her forehead. He heard her stomach grumble.  
"You know what?" she asked Han.  
"What, Lei-?"  
"You were right."  
"I'm right?" Han asked, and Leia nodded yes.  
"Wait. You're saying that I'm right?" disbelief etched in his face.  
"Who are you and what have you done with my wife?"  
My wife. The words made Leia's stomach flutter and her heart skip a beat. She bit her lip, attemtping to hold in her giddiness.  
"Han. I'm not saying you're always right. It's just this once".  
"So what exactly did I finally get right?"  
"Well, I did end up wanting an extra kebab" she admitted. "Just like you said."  
Han smirked. "That's why I got you three".  
"You got three anyway?!" Leia exclaimed.  
"Yeah, I figured even if you didn't want it, it'd be good to have it, just in case I turned out to be wrong. Which I never am" he half joked.  
Leia rewarded his thoughtfulness with a kiss on the cheek.  
"Thanks flyboy. Let's go. I'll eat it on the walk back to the hotel." she said, grabbing the paper bag as she stood up. Han brushed the remaining sand off of her dress, and off his pants.  
"Eager to back, Princess?" he asked her, in a deep, suggestive voice.  
"Very."

__________________

Let me know if this was out of character or in character plz :)  
thank u


End file.
